Craving inside
by Tuni
Summary: AU in which Soichiro/Isshin didn't succeed in faking his death and running away with Ryuko. And the two girls grew up with their not so loving mother. Satsuki centred. Disclaimer: very angsty, very incestious. You have been warned! Also english isn't my first language...or even my second for that matter (man that was so smug)
1. Chapter 1

You've been enduring this for a few years now, well actually the word "enduring" doesn't quite apply to you anymore, since you almost stopped feeling anything at all. It doesn't matter to you anymore, she can do anything she wants with your body, she can keep ordering you around all she wants, she can also keep pretending that she actually cares about you and you will keep pretending that you believe it. None of it matters. The only thing that does, is that your plan keeps advancing to its destination unphased.

The first time it happened you were about thirteen years old, you had already noticed that there was something different about the way she looked at you for some time. And then you finally understood what it was about. The same thing happened quite frequently with Nui as well, although she didn't seem to mind it the least bit, or rather she was enjoying the attention.  
But it looked like Ragyo had some kind of particular interest in you in specific, maybe it was because she knew that deep down you didn't approve of it or maybe it's because, and as much as you hate to admit it, you're the one that resembles her the most, physically speaking. It shows from the first glimpse that you're her blood and flesh, her daughter, hers. And she had always been more than narcissic. Maybe it offered her some kind of lewd satisfaction: Making love to herself.

For the longest time though she had never approached your little sister. Ryuko had always been the rebel one, way too wild for anyone to control, even for Ragyo Kiryuin especially knowing that she was the special one, the one that managed to fuse with life fibers with success. Ragyo wouldn't want to lose her trust and would always try to keep her satisfied.

And then, one day it did happen, you don't know why or how but she did get to Ryuko as well eventually. You weren't there when it happened, too busy with the inauguration of your academy, Honnouji academy. But when you came back to visit you had learned that Ryuko had left home, and Ragyo knowing how important the two of you were to each other asked you to go and bring her back. You had asked for the reasons as to why Ryuko had left and your mother had simply dismissed it as her overreacting and:  
"Being ungrateful towards me trying to show her my affection."  
She didn't have to say anything else, you knew exactly what Ragyo showing her affection meant. And for the first time in your life you couldn't contain it. All of your anger and disgust with your mother were plain as day on your face.

Ryuko had meant the world to you. Despite the difference of your personalities the two of you had forged a special bond ever since you were young. Behind all your stoic demeanor and perfectly obedient daughter attitude she knew who you truly were and you knew who she was.  
And more importantly the two of you were always there for each other.  
You would always protect her.  
You would let anything happen to you as long as it meant she was safe.

You would never allow anyone trying to hurt her...

And yet here she was, standing in front of you, doing it and asking you to repair her mistake for you. This is not the first time she's done it, hurting a person that meant the world to you. She's the one behind your father's murder and you know it.  
Suddenly you're being brought back to reality as you start noticing a small reaction of shock on her face, a very rare sight on Kiryuin Ragyo's face. But that's when you realize that you've given yourself away for the first time in so many years, that your emotions must be too plain. You try to make an attempt to take back control of the situation, or rather of your face, but it's too late...Ragyo's lips start curling into a smile, but her eyes are hateful. _What a curious and frightening expression_. You think to yourself, but no longer showing any sign of emotion this time.  
"What's with the look full of disgust Satsuki? You think you're better than me don't you?" She spits still smiling, but her eyes still hating.  
"Of course no..." You try to respond but you're being interrupted by a more authoritarian tone of Ragyo's voice "Go get your little sister back Satsuki."  
"Yes mother."


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a year now since the inauguration of Honnoji academy and since the incident between Ryuko, Ragyo and yourself. Ryuko hasn't been quite herself ever since, or is it more herself that she's been? She doesn't listen to a single word Ragyo says anymore and only acts on her whims, sometimes she would even intentionally do things that she knows Ragyo would disapprove of, just for the sole purpose of irritating her.

Ragyo on the other hand has been way too calm about this whole situation, and there was never any kind of reaction regarding what happened between the two of you last year either. But you know that this isn't her fashion, and you have been preparing yourself for some kind of punishment that never came...yet.

Ryuko as well ought to tone down her attitude, you keep reminding her that sooner or later Ragyo would take some measurements. But she doesn't listen to you, either she's too stubborn to understand or she thinks herself invincible.

And then one day, upon your arrival to the mansion you've been instructed to join lady Ragyo to the baths. You knew what it was most likely about, nothing unusual about that. However once you got there you were surprised to see that Ragyo wasn't the only present one, Nui and Ryuko were in the bath as well. This wasn't the first time Nui, Ragyo and yourself would be in this situation together but it definitely was for Ryuko. And you couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about this. Ryuko would never put herself in this kind of situation willingly. Now that you think about it, it does appear as if there is something different about her; she seems way too calm and relaxed, nothing like her usual self.

You join them into the bath without asking any questions, and acting as if nothing at all was amiss or nothing was to be suspicious about. After a while, Ragyo who's on Ryuko's side starts talking about how lovely this one looks. _Here it comes..._ You think to yourself. Then she turns to you and asks if you agree with her. Nui bursts into a very cheerful: "Oh yes! She's so cute lady Ragyo" and you simply respond with a cool "Yes mother."

And then she starts touching her, and messaging her shoulders. That's when Ryuko finally reacts she pushes your mother's hands stating "Get off me you bitch!" in a tone that you're sure is much less aggressive than she had intended it to be. And even her movements are way too slow and unsynchronized. So you were right after all they did do something to her... Ragyo continues her ministrations, completely unphased by Ryuko's reaction, this time caressing the sides of her body and slightly brushing her breasts.

Nui seems to very much enjoy the spectacle, you on the other hand, are starting to feel disturbed by it. You pride yourself on being strong enough to endure anything, and yet you can't look at this, not when it's Ryuko.

You decide to leave the bath, you can't take it anymore but Ragyo stops you in mid action. With her back to you, she seems to be fully aware of what's going on behind her, and she states in a very stern notion, one single word "Stay." So you comply. _So me being here is part of her little game. Does she want me to watch? Is this a punishment of a sort?_ You're suddenly cut out of your thoughts when she calls out to you "Satsuki dear, come closer. I have an important question for you." You approach her, very confident and calm on the outside but very weary and worried on the inside. When you're finally close enough, she takes her gaze off Ryuko and focuses it on you. "Yes mother? What is the question?" But you never had your answer, instead she said "Don't worry dear, I'm not going to do anything to your precious little sister..." She stated with a hint of a smile drawing its self on her lips. "You are." Your eyes widen in surprise. _So is this what she had been planning all along? And more importantly how do I find a quick way to get out of this without being disobedient to her?_ As if it wasn't already enough, she adds "It's either going to be you or Nui. You decide darling."

"Oh me me! she's so cute" You hear Nui's excited tone in the back, "Enough Nui, this is Satsuki's decision to make" but this doesn't make things any easier for you, on the contrary, suddenly you're no longer sure of what you must do. _Should I do it after all?_ But you can't risk losing Ryuko, especially not now that you're so close. She's only one week away from joining Honnoji academy herself. And you had decided that once she did, you would share all of your plans with her. Not only did you think that she was finally mature enough to control her impulses and not make any rush reactions once learning the truth, but it was also finally the opportunity for you to keep her all to yourself, away from Ragyo and train her into her full potential. And now it feels like everything is going to fall apart because of this silly game of Ragyo's. What if she hates you after this? What if she never trusts you again? As if sensing your inner turmoil Ryuko finally speaks, in an angry and yet weak voice "Do it Sats, I would rather you than her...hell I would rather anyone than her!"

Ragyo seems delighted by this course of action, she claps her hands in a joyful manner and declares "it is settled then!" all the while, taking a few steps back.

You think to yourself that maybe you could get this over with quickly and without too much damage. But as if reading in your mind you hear Ragyo say "And no sloppy business, I want this to be entertaining, don't disappoint me girls." _I guess there is no running away from it_.

You approach Ryuko hesitantly, you look at her for a few seconds and then you resolve yourself. You cup her face with your hands, plant a little kiss on her forehead and you whisper to her softly. "I don't want you to hate me" to which she responds by grabbing your arm and say "Never" all the while caressing your forearm with her thumb slightly.

You decide to plant another kiss on your sister's forehead in an attempt to comfort her, then another one on her nose, and another on her cheek. Finally you plant a small kiss on her lips, testing, it doesn't feel bad, it's actually soft and sweet and it leaves you with a curious, lingering feeling, so you instinctively put another kiss on her lips lingering a bit more this time and when you pull away, Ryuko, eyes still closed, actually leans in following the direction of your lips. _Did she like it? Should I kiss her some more?_ But there is no need to question yourself much as you feel the urge to do so again take over you.

This time you kiss her more passionately, letting your tongue slip inside her mouth, and it seems the passion is returned as she wraps her arms around your neck and meets your tongue with hers. Your course of thought and analyses of the situation are getting more and more blurry, and your passion is starting to take over, as you move away from her mouth and down to her jaw, and then neck. You can't believe your ears when you hear a small moan escaping Ryuko, as your tongue caresses her pulse.

Encouraged by her reactions, you decide to go further down, now you are the one caressing the sides of her body and even taking one of her breasts in your mouth. Her skin feels so nice to the touch, the both of you had always had very soft and smooth skin one of the few good things that you inherited from Ragyo but you've never thought of it that way, you never imagined that one day you would be enjoying so much the feel of it.

Suddenly you realize that your sister's need is getting more urgent as you feel her rubbing herself desperately against your leg, while you were too busy with her breasts and skin. That's when you decide that it's the right moment, you slide your hand down to her most sensitive parts and you can feel her shudder under your touch, you start by messaging her clit slowly before inserting one finger inside of her. She moans softly and you give her a little moment to adjust herself then add another finger, she clenches onto you tighter, face burried under you chin, arms around your neck, and legs around your waist as you adapt a rhythm in and out of her.

You put your left hand on the edge of the bath for support, your right one too busy pleasuring your little sister and take up some speed. Ryuko's moans change rhythm as well, becoming more and more frequent as well as louder and louder despite her failed attempts to muffle them up in your neck. The heat of the situation along with the sounds she's making, are driving you out of yourself as you can feel her tighten around your slender fingers. _She's close_.

Suddenly you feel the need to look at her face as she comes, so you use your left hand to pull her head gently away from your neck. You pull a few hairs out of her face as you look her straight in the eyes, still not stopping your administrations. Breath raging, she looks straight back at you and tries not to break contact as her release is close, and…what is this? What is this feeling? You've never felt this way before; Your heart is beating stronger than ever and you've completely forgotten about sur surroundings, your mother, your plans…nothing exists beyond the two of you and you want it to stay that way forever. You want to stay connected to Ryuko forever. And you can tell from the way she's looking at you, as if you were everything she's ever wished for and all she could ever want in the world, that the feeling is mutual.

Finally she breaks eye contact, closing her eyes and arching her back as her orgasm takes over her, one word only to be heard from her lips "Satsuki!". You watch her get back to herself as her shaking settles down, still both shocked and mesmerized yourself, and not sure how to process what just happened. As she finally looks back at you, all you can do is put a hand on her cheek and kiss her again not sure of what else to do or say. She kisses you back and for some reason your kiss feels both sad and passionate. You keep kissing for a little while still forgetting about everything around the two of you, until a voice suddenly takes you back to reality.

"Marvelous!" Ragyo exclaims with a wild smile. "I know Ragyo-sama it was so so beautiful and erotic. I'm jealous!" Nui, resonates with her words. "Absolutely beautiful! Those are my girls" The sudden pull back to reality leaves you oddly confused, you look back at Ryuko and she seems as confused as you are, along with another emotion that you can't quite put your finger on. Suddenly aware of your gaze on her she blushes ferociously and averts her eyes away from you. "Can I just leave now?" She asks Ragyo, but not looking her directly either. "Of course my darling"

You watch her slowly get out of the bath still dazed and weak from whatever Ragyo and Nui had done to her, put on a towel, walk to the door and then completely disappear from your sight. You still have no idea as to what just had happened or what it means or if it's going to have any repercussions on the future. As you're still in that trance like state of wonder, you hear a voice in your ear, Ragyo's voice. "So, do you still think that you're better than me now my dear, dear daughter?" a quick laugh follows the words and then she completely vanishes away leaving the room as well.

 _So that was the question she wanted to ask of me…_

 _*Man that was such a pain, no wonder I haven't used this web site in over 5 years...  
Anyway maybe I will add another chapter, or maybe not...who knows!  
Also this work is on archiveofourown as well, so that's also me._


	3. Chapter 3

It's almost midnight, and you're standing alone and cold in the corridor of your home.

It's almost midnight in the corridor of your own home and yet you've never felt so estranged or lost…

* * *

You have been avoiding your sister for almost two weeks now, you can't look at her without feeling disoriented or blushing anymore. It's probably for the best though, because you don't know how to feel or act around her anymore, so the best course of action should be to take your time until you figure out what this is or how things should be from now on.

But is this really true? Are you truly that unaware of what's going on and of what you felt that day? Or are you just lying to yourself preferring to pretend that you don't know what it is? But you do know don't you?

 _No! I'm just confused right now, all I need is some time away from her until everything gets back to normal…_

An image comes back to your mind, you recall opening the window to your room trying to take some air, you feel the sun and the wind on your skin and it feels nice. Then you notice the sound of two people talking, coming from below. You take a look down and you see her standing on the veranda, facing her pink haired midget of a friend.

She looks so elegant and beautiful, standing all proud and tall with her hair moving slightly due to the light breeze. And you feel surprised that you're noticing all of this, not that you never knew that she was a good looking person, gorgeous even. Everyone knows that, all you need to notice it is to have eyes. But it feels different this time around, you feel like you can't stop staring at her, you simply can't get enough of this sight. Your heart is warming up and you feel like running down the stairs towards her and throwing yourself in her arms, feeling her smell, her warmth and her skin on yours. Who even cares about the midget standing right next to her? Who even cares about anything really?

She suddenly seems aware of somebody's gaze upon her, and you're cut out of your thoughts as she lifts her head and stares directly back in your direction. Your eyes meet for the briefest second but you could actually see a quick look of surprise cross her face, before it vanished away and some kind of sad expression took its place. You turn your face away as fast as possible and get back into your room. Back stuck to the wall, you let yourself slide down to the floor little by little as your heart pounces hard and your face starts to take a normal color instead of the crimson red that just took over it.

 _What was that look in her eyes?_ You wonder to yourself it seemed like sadness mixed with a bit of tenderness. Could it be…guilt?

Your heart is suddenly aching at the realization. She is suffering isn't she? Why does she have to feel guilty? She shouldn't, she really shouldn't. Now you feel like running to her once again. Except that you want to be the one to take her in your arms this time, you want to comfort her and tell her that she has no reason to feel guilty, none at all!

But you can't, you just can't…

* * *

You just went back home for the week end after school when you were surprised to find her in your room waiting for you. She rarely comes back home these days, too busy being a school president of your academy and a full time job dictator. But that's none of your business as long as she tries not to dictate you what you should or should not do.

"Do you still not want to come live at the academy? It's much easier than going all the way back here or staying at that friend of yours's house." She asks her face a mask, devoid of any emotion.

"No. I'm fine with the Mankanshokus, they have been more of a family to me than some actual real family."

You immediately regret saying that, seeing how her face finally shows emotion. But you didn't mean that, you didn't mean her. You try to correct your mistake but she speaks first. "Come with me."

"What!? Where?"

"Somewhere where we can speak privately"

"But we're already talking privately, is my room…"

"No."

You finally give up and decide to follow her wherever she intends to take you. Once you're downstairs you find her giant of a bodyguard or boyfriend or whatever he is waiting in a car. You hope he's not her boyfriend though, for some reason the thought makes you uneasy. But why should you care? She can do whatever she wants with whoever she wants, that shouldn't be any of your concern.

She motions you to get in the back seat before following suite. She doesn't sit next to him on the front seat but she joins you on the back one. _I guess that means he's not her boyfriend then_ , you think to yourself, _but why am I still thinking about that? tsss.._

The giant starts the engine and begins to drive around. After about ten minutes of complete silence you finally break it. "So where are we going?"

"Nowhere"

"What? What do you mean nowhere?"

"I simply decided to have this conversation with you in the car so that you wouldn't make any rush or impulsive reactions that you would end up regretting afterwards"

 _Wait, isn't this about what happened the other day?_ You start to panic a little. _Are we really going to have this conversation in front of the giant guy?_

"You sure that whatever you want to talk to me about you can say it in front of him? Hey no offense dude…"

"Not to worry I trust Gamagori entirely and everything I am about to tell you he already knows about for years."

 _What!? For years? So this wasn't about that after all…_

And for the next hour or so she tells you everything about your father and his car accident that wasn't really an accident at all, the real purpose of Honnouji academy, her plan, your mother's plan…and it's just too much, it's too much to take at once. Suddenly you're feeling drowned in a sea of emotions, you're feeling enraged and sad and shocked and guilty that Satsuki had to endure all of that alone through all of these years….And you just have no idea how to deal with all of these emotions.

You ask Gamagori to stop the car because you need to be alone right now and you need some time in order to be able to process all of this. Satsuki asks you if you're going to be alright and you say that you would. "Promise me that you won't do anything crazy" she says, and you promise. You would've promised her anything at that moment she could've asked you for anything and you would've done it. It felt like nothing in the world could redeem for the pain and all of the struggles she had to go through.

Once you're out of the car she calls for you one more time. "Are you going to be home tonight?" She asks.

"I don't know…"

"Be careful."

And with that she leaves. You stay in your place for a while watching the car move away little by little until it completely disappears. After that you roam around in the streets for hours not having any particular destination in mind. In fact you're not even aware of your surroundings, being too deep into your thoughts. You think back about the father that you never really had a chance to know because Ragyo took that chance away from you, you think about the illusion that you've been living your entire life, you think about your sister and her plans and whether you have a chance at making it succeed. But it doesn't matter because you will make it work no matter what. You have to make things right. Your mind drifts away for the briefest second to that afternoon in the bath with her and what it meant, before you put the thought aside. It doesn't matter, all that matters is that you know that you love her more than anything in the world and that the two of you should be in this together, why does she have to bare it all alone? You suddenly feel an aching longing for her. You want to tell her all of these things, you want to be by her side no matter what, you want to share your love with her.

That's when you decide to stop running, go back home and face her with everything you've got.

* * *

You haven't realized you have been wondering the streets of the city alone for that long. You have noticed that the sun went down leaving room to the moon sure, but it's only when you finally got home and found everyone sound asleep, the manor as silent as a grave that you realized.

It's almost midnight, and you're standing alone and cold in the corridor of your home.

It's almost midnight in the corridor of your own home and yet you've never felt so estranged or lost…

This place is supposed to be home to you but you realize that it's only full of secrets and you never knew anything about it or its people. A mother and servants that you grew up with and that you thought of as family at some point, but not anymore. They all knew about things that you ignored your entire life and who knows what more secrets do they still behold? They all seem so distant now.

Except for one person, she's the only family you have left, and you have resolved yourself to stick by her side no matter what and tell her everything you feel.

Then why are you standing frozen in front of the door to her room? What are you afraid of? _She must certainly be asleep I shouldn't wake her up._ _What a ridiculous excuse! Man up Ryuko what happened to all of that resolve you just had a couple of hours ago?_

You finally open the door slowly and enter the room closing it behind. Even though it's night dark you can see her silhouette covered with the blankets thanks to the moonlight's rays. You take a few steps before stopping next to her bed thinking of what to say. But before you can figure out anything she turns around and faces you. "Ryuko?" Contrary to you she always was a light sleeper, but weather she was already awake or you woke her up you don't know. You're suddenly feeling a little panicked and you have no idea what to say. She sits up in her bad and asks "Ryuko what's wrong?" And you can see worry and tenderness in her eyes, you can hear it in her voice. And it warms up your heart and fills you with passion. Suddenly all of your worries are gone, the only thing left on your mind is being with her and by her side. You may still be unable to formulate it into words but you know what you want, you always knew it. And if you can't say it then you will show it, you've always been better with actions than words anyway.

Without saying a word, you raise your hands and start unbuttoning your shirt then take it off, your bra follows, and then your shoes, and then everything else until you're left completely naked under her gaze. She watches you shocked at first but then takes a calmer expression tainted with a hint of lust.

"Take me."

"Ruyko…"

"It's what I want, I want to be yours."

This seems to have the wanted effect on her, as her eyes get cloudier with lust, she takes a big breath and then suddenly wraps her arms around your waist and brings you down to the bed with her. As soon as her back reaches it you start kissing each other relentlessly. And you never realized how much you needed this until it started happening. Feeling her arms around you, your skin touching hers, your lips on hers, and her tongue in your mouth. It all feels way too good, so good you're afraid it might get addictive. And you want to feel more of her, all of her...But she suddenly puts an end to your kissing session as she lifts herself from the bed taking her night gown off, leaving her in nothing but her panties, and speaks, her voice a bit hoarse but authoritarian "Turn around"

"What?"

"Turn around, lay on your stomach" a bit confused but aroused by her husky tone of voice, you comply. She doesn't move or do anything for a few seconds until you feel her breath on the back of your neck, and you shiver with anticipation. She places soft kisses there, before leaving a trace with her tongue and lips down from your neck and shoulders to your back.

You feel yourself tremble a little and your heat getting more pressing as you feel her breath reaching the between of your tights. For a brief second you feel some embarrassment thinking that at that moment she must've noticed how soaked you were down there. But there isn't much room for thought with everything that she's doing to you. She places her hands on your buttocks and spreads them a little, so you follow suit opening your legs for her and lifting yourself a little using your forearms as a support. Your breathing gets more raging and you burry your face in the pillows as she lets her tongue slip from between her lips to your lower ones, she starts with a few licks then proceeds to sucking and nibbling on your insides.

You let a sharp moan and almost jump as you feel her tongue go deep inside of you, but she holds you down firmly with her hands still on your buttocks. And you feel a little surprised as you finally notice how forceful she's been with you in her ministrations.

Suddenly you're shaking violently and you're dripping with pleasure but she's taking it all in, cleaning every drop with her tongue. _What an erotic sight it must be_ , you think to yourself and you try to turn around to look at her, your breathing finally taking a steady rhythm but she never left you a chance to do so. And you're surprised as she suddenly moves away from between your legs and pushes all her weight on you, pinning you to the mattress. She's now lying on top of you completely, her breasts pressed aginst your back. "Satsuki…?" You try to turn around again and question her but not only does she not answer, she also stops you from trying to look at her by holding your face with her hand and pushing her knee as far as possible between your legs at the same time. You let out a surprised moan but don't try to question her anymore. After a few seconds of stillness she finally removes her knee, putting a small kiss on your shoulder, and suddenly and without any warning she slips two fingers inside of you with the free hand that's not holding your face. You moan loudly both in surprise and pleasure and you start to think that she really is being quiet aggressive this time, you were not imagining it earlier, but….your thoughts start to get blurrier and blurrier with everything that's going on behind you, such as her biting and licking on your shoulder or her fingers going in and out inside of you. Your rebel nature wants to protest, to fight back this demeanor, it's not like you to be completely dominated in this manner. But there is also such a pleasant sensation to it. To be completely owned by her in this way, and you can't resist the thought of being hers entirely…so you give in to it.

As your pleasure slowly rises towards its peak you finally hear her speak again, she places her lips on your ear and whispers to you "You have no idea how much I missed you or thought about you these past few weeks."

"Satsuki, I…" But you're unable to formulate any coherent thought as you feel your release so nearby for the second time this night. She seems aware of this fact as she whispers again. "Now come…come for me love" and it has the effect of a magical charm as you're immediately overwhelmed by a wave of pleasure and you clench your hands tightly into the sheets, only one word leaving your lips "Nee-san!" She finally releases your face so you immediately turn around and take her lips into yours.

Now that the two of you have calmed down, kissing and caressing while laying down on the bed, she seems to have come back to her usual self as she kisses you very softly, caressing the side of your face and even kissing your nose and forehead, before finally speaking "I'm sorry…I just suddenly felt this need to…"

"Don't be." You say as you silence her with another kiss. "And yes I accept."

"What? Accept what?"

"To be part of your plan, and do whatever it takes to reach your goals, our goals."

"I see…" She says with a smile "I'm grateful"

After a few seconds of silence, she speaks again "So is this really how things are going to be between us from now on?"

"I guess so…Normal was never meant for us after all" you add with a laugh.

She laughs a little before seeming to drift away in her thoughts to a far away land. She then places a kiss on the top of your head "I guess not."


End file.
